This invention is directed to a machine for fitting tire valves on wheel rims intended for receiving tubeless tires.
In order to reduce the cost of tire-fitting operations, various machines have been proposed in the past for positioning a tire valve on each wheel rim of a same size.
Since each car type is to be provided with wheels having technical characteristics consistent with the performances for which the car has been designed by the manufacturer, several series of rims having different diameters and thicknesses had to be provided within a range tending to become gradually narrower.
Now known machines of this character require a long, accurate and tedious re-adjustment when changing from one rim type to another.